


The Exchange Program

by sleepy_ramtsun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Multi, Pining, Self-Indulgent, Will add more as the story progresses - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ramtsun/pseuds/sleepy_ramtsun
Summary: When Nijimura agreed to the proposed alliance with their…Greek counterpart of a camp, he thought it would be a good show of their Roman heritage if he sent the pride of their camp as part of the pioneers towards the hopefully longstanding treaty with Camp Half-Blood.Kasamatsu took one look at the weekly reports scattered on the table of his study before letting out a frankly disgusting snort.“Should I prepare the legion for another imminent war?”“Oh fuck off, Yukio.”A good show of their Roman heritage his ass.The troublesome rainbow shitheads created a power vacuum in Camp Half-blood with the stunt that they had just pulled!Or how Nijimura would like to give up his position as praetor because clearly, all of his misfortune began the moment the First Cohort coined the term, “the Generation of Miracles.”
Relationships: Generation of Miracles & Nijimura Shuuzou, Nijimura Shuuzou & Imayoshi Shouichi, Nijimura Shuuzou & Kasamatsu Yukio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Exchange Program

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely self-indulgent, but really, I just miss Nijimura.

* * *

Sometimes, being a demigod meant not batting an eye to the utterly weird but useful shit that seems to ignore the laws of reality.

Case in point, _Iris-Messaging._

Skype had never looked so robbed by the excellent audio quality and high-resolution imaging, with the beautiful backdrop of a shimmering rainbow that could only be Lady Arcus’ impeccable work.

“It will be a good opportunity to learn and explore aspects about our godly heritage, apart from promoting camaraderie between the two camps,” Riko’s voice was clear as if she wasn’t a hologram floating in the middle of the principia, firm and unyielding that could only be born from numerous opposition within her faction about this particular matter. Certainly, Nijimura could imagine the negative reaction from doing this kind of stuff. “Well, Junpei _said_ that it would.”

Idly, Nijimura wonders if they’ll have to install fountains for the foreseeable future if they are to conduct meetings like these. The sons of Vulcan would probably weep in sheer joy if they commission them to do it, having been deprived of making renovations in the principia after _one_ incident during his starting time as praetor.

“And the gods have been made aware?” Kasamatsu quips from where he was bent over reviewing the copy of the tentative treaty while Nijimura clarified some of their initial concerns regarding the grounds for the utterly infantile concept that is, the _Camper Exchange._ “Lord Bacch—ah, Dionysus sorry, is residing at your camp as the director, right?”

“We have been promised,” Notably, the amiable persona seemed to crack at the mention of the god of wine, smile becoming more strained at the brunette struggled to maintain some semblance of neutrality. Carefully, the black-haired praetor filed that particular reaction for later discussion, “that Lord Dionysus would inform Lord Zeus and the other gods about this matter.”

“However, there have been no replies as of yet,” Nijimura spoke, voice carefully mild. It was an immediate strike to heart, causing the last vestiges of courage to wither away into crumbs of frustration and exhaustion as Aida acknowledged the slight jab.

“No,” she confirmed, voice begrudging and reluctant.

“Ah,” was all he could say, and really, it’s not as if she needed further elaboration about the implications that her answer had brought.

“The idea truly has some merit,” Nijimura says once more, after shooting a look on the other praetor from where he began to come towards them, a copy of the treat in his hands. “But you have to be aware that the gods’ Greek and Roman counterparts are as different as night and day.”

“I am well aware of that,” Riko bristles, eyes narrowing in offense even when he dipped his head in respect. “But the feud between the Romans and Greeks needs to see its end!”

“Decades of rivalry and distinction are not so easily resolved by a whim that you had thought up of upon the discovery of each other’s existence,” he says, relaxing ever so slightly when Kasamatsu finally came to flank him on the side.

“Yes, the whim that we call Haizaki’s curiosity and subsequent manipulation by the Lady Juno,” Kasamatsu drawls, and Nijimura tried to hide his subsequent wince at the sheer fallout of _that_ particular event.

Likewise, Riko also seemed pained at the mention of one particularly explosive Son of Jupiter managing to swap places with Kiyoshi Teppei to free the wife of Lord Jupiter.

“I’d like to think that the goddess would know better than to attempt something of this magnitude one more time,” she mumbled, before clearing her throat. “But it had brought us to this point at the very least.”

“To this point,” Nijimura parrots, eyebrows furrowing as he recalled the most recent meeting with the senators earlier today. “Strange.”

“What is?”

“The gods have been quiet for a while now,” he mused, mind whirring with possibilities that made Kasamatsu inhale a little too sharply that Aida jerked in alarm. “No messages, no calls…”

Lupa had also acted strange for a while when Kiyoshi had first settled into the camp.

“Lord Dionysus never returned once he went back to Olympus, didn’t he?” And _that_ , it seems, was the final nail to the proverbial coffin.

The way Aida suddenly went painfully still spoke _thousands_ of words.

“I see,” she said, voice somewhat stilted as she spoke. “Ah, now that you think about it, Haizaki had said that Lady Hera had warned him of something.”

“Which is?” Kasamatsu prompts, easily taking up Nijimura’s role as he retreats to look at the puzzle pieces of information brought out towards him. The entire ordeal of how Kiyoshi and Murasakibara had rescued Thanatos, followed by the subsequent attack on their Camp seemed to coincide suspiciously to the circumstances that Aida had described on her end. Meaning, Lady Juno couldn’t have decided to switch a Son of Jupiter and a Son of Poseidon without any due cause.

“Haizaki had said something about giants destroying the gods at their roots,” Aida answered, voice slow as she mulls over her own words before her eyes widened in dawning, _horrified_ realization.

Suddenly, Nijimura remembers the fight at Mount Othrys.

“There’s no time to wait for the gods’ response,” Kasamatsu cuts through the haze of memories in a curt tone, eyebrows furrowed as he deals with his own set of realizations and the implications of the dots that they have just connected. One meeting of their eyes and an agreement passed through the other’s lips. “We’ll call a meeting on our own end to discuss the best course of action that we can take given the current situation.”

“I’ll do the same,” Aida adds, a little too hastily but the sentiment was evident by the glint in her eyes. “Same time tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” he affirms, and the holographic picture fizzled into nothingness at one swipe.

The silence that followed was filled with a distinct heaviness that made Nijimura feel a little too old and unsure, before a loud clap over his shoulders had him flinching in surprise.

_“Aut vincere aut mori,”_ Yukio says just then, but the pinched look foretold how much it also troubled the other praetor about the way the meeting had ended on a foreboding note. “Getting the insight of the other Senators will help in how we’ll go on about this. Especially Akashi.”

He sighs.

_“Aut vincere aut mori,”_ Shuuzo echoes, voice wry as he returns the sentiment to the other male that carried the burden of the futures of too bright and too young souls. “At least, Midorima was right.”

The puzzled look he received in return made the resulting huff of laughter all the more worth it to drink in.

“Oha-Asa’s predictions are far more accurate than that of Lord Phoebus.”

Case in point, everyone’s luck took a huge hit today.

Boy, Shuuzo was already looking forward to the absolute _mutiny_ that would follow when Midorima lords over the accuracy of his predictions to that of Akashi’s.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! uwu


End file.
